Clockwork
Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. |-| Appearance= In Ultimate Alien, Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. In Omniverse, 16 year old Clockwork has a larger body and holes on the protrusion on his head. His head is also restructured a little. The piece of glass is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them. 11 year old Ben's Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, and a smiley face, but unlike the 16 year old self, his piece of glass is once again in the shape of a circle, instead of a hexagon. Clockwork wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. |-| Powers= As seen in Bengeance Is Mine, Clockwork can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is moving at very high speeds. As seen in The Eggman Cometh and in The Beginning of the End, by rotating the key on his head, Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past. According to Ben 10,000, Clockwork can travel through time. As seen in Catch a Falling Star and And Then There Was Ben, Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which have various effects, such as sending people back in time or into a different timeline, aging an object/person to dust, or restoring individuals who have been erased from time. Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for a Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with Clockwork, enhancing his abilities. When upgraded, Clockwork's time rays become stronger, his speed and stamina increases to superhuman levels, and he gains the ability to morph his hands into drills, as well as shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. |-| Weaknesses= Clockwork is not very durable, as Overlord's glove's laser beam could break Clockwork's arm and make him shut down. When Clockwork changed back to Ben from this state, Ben's arm was broken. When a Squid Monster struck the key on his head, Clockwork was badly stunned. Because of his large body, Clockwork is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly. Time has no effect on gumballs (as seen in Paradox) and diamond (as seen in Ben 10,000 Returns), so Clockwork time rays are virtually useless on those items. The use of Clockwork powers create a ripple effect in time which can be sensed or reversed by another Chronosapien and can be sensed by Eon. |-| Theories= *Clockwork will appear in Who is Truly Ben's Most Powerful Alien?. *Clockwork will appear in Mechanical Aliens. *Clockwork will appear in Is Echo Echo Actually Immortal?. *Clockwork will appear in Did Vilgax Wipe Out Fan-Fiction Universes?. *If Gotta Go Fast: XLR8 vs Clockwork is written, Clockwork will make an appearance. |-| Appearances= *''Who is Truly Ben's Most Powerful Alien?'' (Debut) *''Mechanical Aliens'' *''Is Echo Echo Actually Immortal?'' *''Did Vilgax Wipe Out Fan-Fiction Universes?'' *''Gotta Go Fast: XLR8 vs Clockwork'' (Undecided) Category:Omnitrix Aliens